the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe/Plot ideas
The plots of the various universes are constantly prone to change, and here their changes may be found. Alpha Humanity has expanded across 120 systems over the last 1000 years, terraforming the majority of them in their expansion. Humanity advanced much quicker than in our world. In the expansion of humanity, it was discovered that simple alien life does exist, but there is little to no evidence of complex intelligent or multi-cellular life. The Dominion of Territories is a government where officials are elected on earth, and the colonies have no say in the state of the government, with the supreme ruler being the Director of the Dominion.The problem in this world remains to be the Ravik, a religious organization which branched off from contemporary Judeo-Christian beliefs early on in the 1770s when humanity began colonizing the outer territories. The Ravik believe their god Ravik left a weapon somewhere in the galaxy and that in awakening this weapon, the Ravik would ensure the Rapture would begin and all of humanity would face judgement. They see spaceflight and planetary colonies as an affront to god, and that the return of Christ would have only judged the humans on earth, but those beyond the earth would be free of judgement. The Ravik base their beliefs on prophecies that a great weapon capable of passing judgement over all humans, and allowing the rapture to begin everywhere. In this universe a rebel faction known as the Shrall, which attempted to free the colonies from Earth control in the early 1800s, has been pushed into the outer regions of human space. In the last 30 years its been believed these people perished out in the fringes, but this isn't true, and the true fact is that they have persisted and set up colonies on previously uncharted worlds. The Ravik have heard rumors that the weapon of Ravik exists out in the regions controlled by the Shrall, and as a result, they have a great desire to explore this region and search for it. However, this region is held tightly in the grasp of the Shrall and their pirate allies. Instigating a search in this region would prove dangerous and would work against the Ravik. As such, the Ravik make a deal with the rebels, granting them easy access to the Dominion's resources and infrastructure weak points through their influence in the government The Shrall have commited several bombing and terrorist attacks on the Dominion's infrastructure, weakening it progressively over time. Then, in order to strike a final blow before the Shrall's war begins, the Ravik employ a man named Hardin Tross to allow undocumented Shrall forces onto Horizon over Titan to disable and destroy one of the largest military bases in the Eastern sector. Tross travels to Hades, a surprisingly rich city moon orbiting the gas gian Oberon. It was the Dominion's attempt at creating a bustling city world in the outer territories, but over time, the bustling city slipped from their control and fell into the hands of many criminal cartels. The planet became a hub for all kinds of illegal activities, and was the perfect place for Tross to hide. While Triton was no more under the control of the Empire than it was under the Shrall, it did possess a meagre Empire presence, and needed to be eliminated in order to allow them jump access to the inner planets, as they wouldnt have been able to make a jump so far from the edge of the solar system. The Travellers then run into the Ravik exploratory fleet, who pick up their distress signal during their journey to Shrall space. They assist in their repairs, and let them go. They jump to another small moon, where they quickly re-fuel at an outlying supply station, and from there they witness the battle raging between the Empire and the Shrall in the space above the planet. They then jump to Earth, where they hack into the Colonel's computer and discover information about an underground facility on the Ivaldi, a world unknown to the Dominion. They travel to Ivaldi and they enter the Ravik base to discover a massive underground ship yard, which had been constructing a state of the art fleet unlike any the Empire had previously seen. They discover plans to search the world of Atok for their god, which is in the exact same place where the Shrall are researching something they call "The Ravager." They contact the Shrall leaders using the Ravik communication system, and tell them what the Ravik are up to, surprising and frightening the Shrall leadership. The Shrall now understand that they had been manipulated by the Ravik to spread their forces thin to allow themselves the opportunity to find the Ravager and release it. The Shrall explain that the Ravager is the only example of intelligent alien life beyond humanity. On the dwarf planet Atok lies a sleeping alien species deep underground. The Shrall discovered this alien species 20 years ago, and found that the creatures were in some kind of hibernation. They emitted some kind of signal, a signal which was driving some of their researchers mad. They discovered that the Queen was the source of the signal, and deciphering the signal showed evidence that they wanted someone to release them. They opened several of the pods, finding the creatures inside were alive but inert, like they needed to be activated. Auotopsies and genetic sequencing suggested that these creatures only became active when their Queen was awakened, and that they were engineered for extreme hunger and killing in mind, as well as warfare and space travel to a degree. Their assumption was that some alien life form placed these creatures on the edge of human space to wipe out humanity when they awakened the Queen. As such, the Shrall placed these creature on lockdown and guarded the region with a large military force. However, when the Shrall invaded the Dominion in an attempt to free the colonies, they left the world of Atok with minimal protection, not expecting anyone to search such a remote region of space or even attack it. The Shrall and Dominion forces scramble to reach Atok to stop the Ravik from awakening their weapon. The Travellers speed ahead of them, arriving on Atok to find the Shrall defenses shattered and many of the Ravik ships on the surface. The Travellers reach the surface and make their way to the main entrance, fighting their way through the Ravik guards before being surounded and apprehended. The Ravik bring them before their leader, who is about the wake the Queen from her sleep. He tells them that they're in luck, they'll be among the first that god will judge when they awake the Ravager and begin the rapture. They awaken the Ravager Queen and the Queen mind controls the priest, taking note that the Travellers are interesting. It explains that it has been calling out for the last 200 years, having been placed here by her creators from another universe in order to devour humanity when it was fully matured. However, the development process didnt work as expected, and the Queen needed to be awakened by Beta A modern like world in terms of tech, this world is one where the earth faced the destructive force of a Coronal Mass Ejection of the Sun 3000 year ago. These Humans developed advanced tecnology early and thus were able to survive by building massive underground networks. Unlike other earths, this one did not have as much radioactive material within the core, which has resulted in the crust being much thicker than in most other universes. The people underground believe the surface is a wasteland unfit for life, which prevents anyone from going above ground. As the establishment continue to expand the city's limits, they fail to understand that the stability of the city decreases as the expansion occurs. The upper class desire to expand the city limits to mine further resources, and the lower class desire more room to expand as the population rate has exploded. An upper class scientists imprisoned for his research understands that such expansion would eventually destabilize the city and result in a collapse. The upper class feel that the researcher is trying to sabatoge the progress of the city, and feel that any attempt to stop the expansion project will lead to ruin. The Travellers try to stop the expansion project, but even this fails. They seek to find a new solution, and learn from a fringe group known as the Upperworlders, that they believe the surface is habitable. The team splits up as they seek to slow down the expansion effort while also trying to find a way to the surface, eventually discovering the old entrance to the city. After several road bumps, they reach the surface, and find that in the past 3000 years, the surface wasnt as irradiated as previously thought. The organisms that had lived on the surface had evolved to this increased level of radiation rather quickly, and actually worked to counteract the radiated materials, largely returning the planet to it's previous state. The Travellers fail to convince the workers of upper class that the surface is habitable, and set a plan in motion to crack open the roof of the ungerground city with the help of the georesearcher. The researcher knows all the structural weak and strong points in the city, and bringing down a section of the city would expose the people to the truth. He selects an area at the edge of the city where the expansion is occuring, and with explosives the Travellers blow a hole in the roof, letting in outside air. Aware that the surface is habitable, the sub-terrans seek to leave the city and in the consequtive days they do so, but after a while they realize the roof is becoming unstable. The explosive plus the expansion of the city has resulted in a rapid destabilization of the city's structural points, and the fact that it had taken this long to prevent the roof to collapse was a miricle. Ella utilizes her Mark and theorizes that by combining all four of their abilities, they'd be able to save the city. She theorizes that the Mark abilities can be shared and combined when augmented with Mike's ability. They link hands, and Mike's ability grants all four of them powerful variants of each other's abilities. They all gain Lisa's levitation ability, with Nathan's electricity ability supplying them with the raw energy they need to keep the roof from collapsing in on itself, and Ella's mental strength which allows them to focus on the entire city at once. They hold the roof up long enough for the rest of the people to escape, before letting the city collapse in on itself and narrowly escaping themselves. Gamma The Tribes An apocalypse during the cold war wipes out most of humanity, with small tribes of people surviving. The two strongest tribes are in the middle of a war, and on each side a Traveller team is sent to help them prevail over the other. Without the Travellers, these tribes would have wiped each other out. But with the Travellers, the possibility for a resounding ending exists. They discover that the conflict is being orchestrated by someone, and this someone turns out to be a rogue Traveller who has gone insane and mad with power. (He is also using a Mark Relic/Talion emitter, a device capable of granting normal people mark abilities but at a risk of dying from Talion poisoning, to grant people with abilities to ensure the fighting continues). The Final Appocalypse The Travellers must prevent an apocalyptic cult from activating a secret doomsday device which will wipe out all life on earth. Delta In a world like ours, a war errupts between Conservative and Liberal extremists across the globe. The Travellers must lead a band of people to the last true refuge, a place who's people balance the left and the right in perfect harmony, and defend it from the extremism which surounds them. If the people who are not extreme die, then there will be a war between ideologies which will engulf the world and end in large scale human extinction. Epsilon Dark Age They travel to an earth where Humanity never emerged from the Dark ages. Much is similar to the medieval times. Their mission is to ensure that a certain princess named Lily becomes queen, but her brother wishes nothing more than to see her dead so they may take the throne. If the brother Roger takes the throne, he will wage endless war on his enemies and wipe out nearly all of humanity in the process. They arrange to have her killed, but the Travellers save her at the right time. They attempt to take her back to the castle, but the guards try to kill them and the princess, now taking orders from the girl's brother. They escape into the countryside and make their way to the neighboring country, where the girl seeks asylum with the man she was supposed to marry, Thomas. Her soon to be husband agrees to help them retake the country, and they begin preparing for war after a marriage ceremony. At the same time, the Travellers are split up, with Nathan and Mike going back into the princess's country to investigate a site of interest to the enemy, while the rest stay and protect the princess, whom Lisa and Ella hit it off with quite well with. While away, Nathan and Mike discover some kind of device emenating Talion particles out in a field, and the enemy forces have taken quite a bit of interest in the mark abilities it was granting, which they called magic. The boys make it back and explain what they found, with the girls confirming their story as true. They know they need to destroy that device before Roger creates more magic users, and Thomas grants them command of 3 dozen men to destroy the machine. Lisa says she'll stay behind to guard Lily in case another attempt is made on her life, and the other three leave to destroy the machine. Lily and Lisa get to know each other better while the others seek out and destroy the machine in the dark of night. They reach the machine's location but find it heavily guarded, they knew they were coming, and so they do battle. Mike augments his ability and Nathan fires a powerful bolt of electricity at the machine, but it does nothing. Ella know's her mark ability would help her understand the machine and turn it off, but she cant get close enough without being exposed to the Talion particles. She decides it's a risk worth taking and makes a run for the machine, recieving a full blast of Talion particles as she disables the machine. She deactivates it just before she collapses to the ground, and the boys go to retrieve her before Roger's forces could regroup and kill them, allowing them the opportunity to escape. On the way back, Mike heals her, doing all he can to bring her back. But then she vanishes completely, as if she universe jumped, and they dont know what to do. At the same time, someone with an invisibility power sneaks into Lily's tower and attempts to kill her, but Lisa is able to fend off the assailant. When they get back, the army is nearly ready and they march into Roger's country, seeking to dethrone him. It is at this point that Ella returns, with little to no memory of what happened. She activates her mark, finding that her body has the same amount of Talion particles as it had before she disabled the machine. She tells them that she learned a lot when she disabled the machine, the main thing being that the object was definitely man made and not of this universe. She had discovered that the machine was from a place called the Prime Universe, and that it's purpose was to open a small portal to the multiverse and let massive amounts of Talion partles to flood into the physical world. They take the city with the Traveller's help, and they apprehend Roger. They then find out through Roger that it was Thomas who had orchestrated the whole thing, he was the one who helped him try to eliminate his sister to help him take the throne and told him about the magic object in the North. In the long run, it was Thomas who wanted to take the country back from Roger, marry Lily, and rule unopposed. He wanted Roger to investigate the relic and determine if it could be used as a weapon, except he didnt account for Ella being able to disable it. This explains why Roger's men at the relic were ready for them, and nearly wiped them out, Thomas told Roger about it in order to protect the relic for himself. He explains that Roger wanted to wage war on the surounding countries and take them, and allying their two countries was the first step to doing so, except Roger didnt predict Thomas's lust for power and was betrayed. The Travellers know that if Lily confronts Thomas about this, he will turn on her and likely just take the country by force, and they also know that Lily will never agree to endless war, it is the main reason why she desired to attain the throne; to prevent it. They know that their most opportune time is now, and they plan to kill Thomas. When they have the chance, Lisa uses her levitation to create a storm inside the room and Nathan blasts him with his lightning, ending the threat Thomas posed. The guards attack them, but the Travellers escape, with Lisa leaving behind a small letter explaining everything. As they make their way out into the countryside, they discuss the machine, saying it's a very troubling find. Whatever this Prime universe is, it might have something to do with the Travellers, but how? The Omega AI then sends them on their way to their next mission. Eternal - A post modern world where everything virtual is all the rage - The story focuses around the game Eternal, a largely medieval based game with a world of real world size and scope. Magic and weapons are the main focus of the game. - In this world there are 10 Realms, 10 worlds the players are able to travel to, so the game is very large. Attracting millions of players. - The game is entirely skill based and depends on a player's actual physical abilities. Due to this, the Travellers don't have access to their Mark abilities, but their Handler provides them with gaming accounts who's characters are fully levelled and have access to a variety of tools and magics. - When a player downloads a hack to augment his weapon to help kill the Dark Entity, a boss that had never been beaten before and the strongest boss in the game, it affects the Dark Entity's AI programming. It allows the Entity to become self aware, and begins infecting both in game mobs and players alike. - Infecting players happens by capturing their avatars and loading the Entity's data into their VR pods, which electrically alter's the state of mind of the brain. When players exit the game after being infected, they go on a psychotic rampage killing everyone they can find. There is no cure to the infection. - The server cannot be shut down due to the fact that there are servers worldwide, and each computer acts as a mini server which helps the game run. Not to mention, even if the game was shut down, the AI would escape into the Internet, and would pose an even greater threat to humanity. - The Travellers are tasked with investigating and stopping this AI dead in its tracks, and help assemble an army capable of pushing back against the Entity and its hordes. Their Handler is a lead programmer working on the game. - The Entity then begins changing the game world itself, inventing new enemies and new methods of attacking players and trying to get to the central city. The only location that the Entity can access the Internet from. - The developers of the game augment the weapons in the game to be able to react to the mobs and their abilities, ensuring that the mobs never overpower the players. - During the conflict, Ella is taken by the Entity, and the main mission of destroying the AI takes a back seat as they launch a daring rescue mission before she's infected. - With the game world changing, the creators of the game consider their options, and the Travellers suggest importing the player and equipment data from other games. This leads to several sci-fi and other kinds of games being brought in to help push back the Hordes. Space and air battles rage in a game they were never meant to, and the extra soldiers help pave the way to reach the dark realm. - The military eventually get involved, and the Travellers help lead the charge against the Dark Realm, the home of the Entity. They lead the attack from space, taking the Entity off guard, expecting them to arrive through the stationary portals. - After a lengthy battle in which they free Ella and the others, she tells them that the entity was created by someone like them. Someone not of this world, someone from the multiverse. It adds to the growing list of evidence that they're hot on someone's tracks, someone who is spreading disaster and discord everywhere they go. - They narrowly defeat the Entity, by combining their skills with the magic of the virtual world, and complete their objective. - Ella works quickly, analyzing the data of the virus, trying to get any information possible to help them understand who they're pursuing or what their purpose is. - The coding is complex, more complex than what she is familiar with, and the only piece of information she can understand is a word "Immortal" - They leave the game and continue on their mission. To find answers, and to return home. Zeta The Travellers arrive in a universe similar to the early 21st century and are instantly chased down by highly skilled soldiers. These soldiers give chase to the Travellers, who put up a valiant effort before being subdued. They're transported to a holding facility, where they overhear the soldiers reporting that they've captured the Singularities and they're going to transfer them to Asgard Island. They are then attacked by unknown assailants, and the Travellers escape with two other Traveller teams. They learn from them that this universe has long known about Travellers and their work, due to the success of the Travellers in stopping a widespread plague outbreak, but not at the expense of thousands of lives to stop the spread. The world has since placed blame on Travellers, and in an attempt to avenge the deaths in Europe, they seek to hunt down and exterminate the entire Traveller organization. They develop a technology based on the knowledge of the captured Traveller team, which not only prevents Travellers from escaping their universe, but also attracts Travellers to their universe during transit, thus forcing Travellers to arrive in their universe even though no extinction is going to occur any time soon. While this technology forces the Travellers into their Universe, it doesnt allow them to arrive in a location of their choosing, and instead the Travellers land in a random location on the surface of Earth, but satelitee technology allows them to track their entry point. The exception of this is Nathan and his team, they weren't forced into this universe, they were sent to set free their fellow Travellers, who are extremely valuable. The Travellers eventually assault Asgard Island, the prison holding the numerous Traveller team, and help them escape while simultaneously destroying the Traveller Trapper device, allowigg the Man upstairs to extract all of the Travellers and send them to their next mission ASAP. Eta The Travellers are divided, and Nate goes to a world resembling his own. He meets the new Travellers, and he trains them just as Samantha had trained him. In this world, they discover that certain objects had appeared across the world, exactly like the one in the Zeta universe which granted people mark abilities. They altered people's DNA using Talion particles when they're in close proximity, and created people with unstable but overly powerful abilities. The new Traveller team must must hunt down these objects and destroy them, because if they don't, these new Mark Mutants will destroy the planet in an all out war for dominance and control. They hunt down the majority of the objects, finding that they were in fact man made and placed here intentionally. They then meet the Creator, a woman who came from the Prime universe to create an army to stop her people, the Immortals. She explains that her people are whats causing all the destruction in the mutliverse, and she needs help to stop it. It is at this time that the Omega AI reveals it's true self, explaining that it has an army capable of stopping the death cycle. Prime The Travellers reunite in the Omega Universe, home of the remaining Korran people who nearly went extinct in their home universe, and who were also the ones to create the Traveller program and the Omega AI. The Korrans explain that the efforts of the Travellers have paid off, and with the help of Creator, they can find the Prime Universe and put an end to all of this destruction. The Creator explains the nature of his people, how they dicsovered the existence of the Galion particle which was produced when massive amounts of people die, and with enough Galion particles then someone would become immortal. But Immortality isnt the end goal, it is simply a stepping stone to something else; godhood. The Immortals wish to restart the universe in another big band, and with enough Immortals, this will be possible. They need to put a stop to the Immortals and their efforts, for the good of all mankind. The Travellers then go in their teams to the Prime universe to scout out the universe, dicsovering that the majority of humans in this universe live in subjugation to the immortals. Similar to the Beta universe, they help the people rise up against the government, but not with the intent of winning. They need a diversion to enter the city in order to find the machine causing the death cycle and shut it down. During the uprising the Omega AI notifies them that it is sending reinforcements, but needs the defenses of the city taken down to open a portal inside the Immortal City. The Travellers do this and several thousand Travellers enter the city and do battle with the Immortals. Nathan and his team meet up with Creator and they make their way to an underground base in the city center. There they come face to face with the Holy Council, 7 Immortals who's bodies have been filled with Galion and Talion particles, granting them incredible power. Nathan and his team do battle with the Council, and fail, but then the team Nathan trained, alongside their own teacher's team arrive and their numbers help even the odds. 3 of the Immortals are subdued, while the others escape. They deactivate the machine and finally put an end to the Immortal's death cycle. The Immortals fall back to defensive positions, and the Travellers press the attack, seeking to put an end to the Immortal threat for good. However, the remaining councilors open up a series of portals, sending their remaining people to a random number of universes. In the end, 10,000 Immortals escaped either into the multiverse or somewhere in the Prime Universe, and the remaining 430,000 immortals have been captured and subdued and are pending Galion particle removal. With the main threat at an end, the Korrans offer to return the Travellers to their home universes, but they do offer those who remain a chance to continue their work in trying to hunt down the remaining Immortals. Although they will be given more resources from the Traveller organization and the Korrans, as well as more time in between missions. Nathan and his team discuss this at great length, and decide to stay. For Nathan, there is nothing left back in his home universe, and he knows Clara is doing better without him. Clara finally has the friends and family that she had always yearned for, and doesnt wan to give it up. Mike has found his courage, and his drive to do what it takes to protect the people of the multiverse, and he won't rest until the Immortals are behind bars. Only Lisa seems to have reservations about continuing, stating that her people back in her home universe were still trying to overthrow their government, and that she wants to return to help them. Nathan and the others agree to help her, and with that they agree to remain Travellers. They are allowed to come and go from the Omega Universe as they please, but they periodically need to undergo Talion decontamination, to ensure they don't have too much in their bodies to kill them. They are allowed to travel to any universe they desire, but they typically need to explain why they wish to go to that given universe. Travellers are not allowed to come and go on their own, they must be in a group or have a partner with them, to prevent the risk of Travellers going rogue. So begins a new age for the Travellers. Category:Index Category:Pending ideas